The Way He Looks at Me
by sunnettle12199
Summary: Scarecrow is going through a phase for a new experiment. He intends to take it very light-heartedly. Can he destroy and manipulate Eve Everdeen through fear and intoxication? Will she be able to beat the Scarecrow? Warning: Blood, violence, and suspense. Rated Teen for these reasons.


This is a story which I have fully completed. I will be tweaking it before posting them. The story has just over about 10,000 words. Review if you like! :D I will love you for it. Even if it is constructive criticism.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Batman nor it's characters. I only own Eve Everdeen as OC.

* * *

><p>"Eve," I said my name to the worker in front of me. He nodded in politeness and turned his body towards the coffee machines. I raised the balls of my feet to see him pour coffee into the medium cup. I watched as he forgets to put in my sugar.<p>

*Ahem* I realized I was hogging the cash so I took a few steps with my heels to the waiting area. I could just smell the coffee brewing. This is why I need my coffee in the morning. There was a long line up to the door. I forgot the store was busy on Monday's. When he came back, my coffee appeared on the counter. He had written my name on the cup.

"Did you put five sugars in my coffee?"

"Oh. Sorry." He answered in a tired voice. I knew he was a trainee. I could detect it and that his name tag wrote 'Tim'. I saw Tim working here before. Maybe I could cheer him up. I turned around to find that he placed the cup behind me.

He looked me in the eye. "Will that be all?"

"Only if you smile for me~." I sang in a little tune. His cheeks lifted and I heard a slight chuckle. I took my coffee and headed towards the door.

I lifted my hand in goodbye while placing my back on the door passing through.

"Thank's, Tim!" And I waved. He watched me as I saw that he finally waved back. Maybe it was his day too. I had worn a nice outfit just like any other day. I loved looking sharp and elegantly mature. My height only stood at four-foot ten inches without wearing these heels. Heels are my thing. Everyone who knows me doesn't get how I don't get sore from walking in them all day. Adding that, where I work is a modeling job. You know how long they make you stand? All day and... A man with a head covering over his face brushed past my shoulder, knocking the coffee into my white dress shirt.

"Hey, watch it! ...Great." I stopped walking looking down to my shirt, trying to think of a napkin to wipe off the stain. What's worse was that I had none. I forgot the napkins. I didn't want to start wiping with my black cardigan sweater. Professional clothes were not cheap. A sudden chill climbed the ladder of my spine, causing me to fall silent. As the shiver pressed upon my skull, I was overcome by a sense of impending danger. Turning, I see the same man and he looked back at me. He raced toward me with something in his hand. He aimed it to my arm and a needle it was being used to inject a yellow substance. I could not move as he injected it into my arm. Oh God! Is he some crazy druggist or just plain psycho?! I began to feel myself drain all color in my face. I hated needles. My body trembled backward and he caught me, waiting for the process to kick in. What does he want from me?

I look into his mask as it was horrid to look at. The brown bag smelled like sweat and musk. I wanted to run far away from him and never come back to Gotham, but I couldn't. Not in this footwear. He wasn't letting me go and he tightened his grip as I struggled further to be set free. Does he want to kidnap me? Of course, that is why he drugged me. I looked away then over his mask again as my vision became blurry. Everything around me started to spin. The tall buildings grew taller. This isn't real... I watched his mask grow dark and shift through twitches. His horrible deep breathing crawled into my ear canals. I swear my ears could have bled any moment. Focus. This isn't real.

Then, out of random, the effects scurried away from my mind, no pressure or any sign of a dream occurred into my vision. I had a sense of reality haunt back for me. Whatever he used on me, It's starting to wear off. He wasn't holding me. Al this time he was two feet away. Or was he?

"What did you do to me?" I ask, still holding my cup of coffee. I'm very grateful to be holding it at a time like this. I take a long sip. I watched him as he watched me. His head bobbed to the side and his presence felt creepy and dangerous. Shivers of fear turned into adrenaline from the coffee.

"Do you know who I am? I am the Scarecrow." His hand curled like he was introducing himself for a wizard. I still wasn't exactly sure who or what he was. I do feel frightened though. Maybe I will hear him out before calling the police.

"You seem to take some effect but not severe. Let me fix that." He came forward, I took three steps back. Crap. I felt his hands grip onto my arms forcing them behind me as I dropped my coffee. the smell penetrated the air in a loud thud as coffee oozed over the sidewalk. So much for paying two-fifty. I see a glint of the needle from his suit pocket and I flinched trying to take his hand away from me. Unfortunately, I felt the needle dig under my skin as he applied pressure. It wasn't hurting that much, but my arm numbed in the process. Here came the dizziness. Still, everything went away moments later and I felt completely sane again. This is weird.

"Are you sure those needles work?" I sighed folding my arms in detest.

"..What?"

"I'm not affected." I raised my voice. Work. I looked to the direction from where my workplace was and saw a piece of it visible. I take out my phone and look at the time. The man's breath caught my attention as it paused just when I was about to run away. In result, he grabbed my arm, pulling me the wrong direction where I worked. Dammit! I need to be at work any minute!

"You're going the wrong direction! My workplace is that-a-way." I pointed. He wasn't listening. Of course. We cross over the grass in Robinson park. Red, green and yellow leaves crunched beneath our feet. Not to mention my points creating holes for me to stumble in. At first he made me walk quickly. Then he starts jogging, forcing me to pace faster. I plan myself to punch him in the face and run away to my workplace. I create the attempt as I force my arm out of his clutches. Heh, easy. I ran a few feet away at first. I kept running and then slowly stopped. Taking my heels off, I felt force press down on my back and fell to the ground. I had my chance..Stupid shoes. He took out another needle out as I saw from view and squirmed to avoid it at all costs. He hadn't injected the thing yet. Instead, I see it from the grass beside me as he was holding it in place. I looked at the needle's point as it extracts a small drop of the substance. I could detect a sour smell as it purposely leaked.

"I wonder if my toxin was replaced with urine." He spat. Those words came out like venom from his mouth. It did smell like urine. Bad urine. Disgusting! He put urine into my blood stream?! Wonderful! He forced my body up. I could feel the adrenaline linger in my pulse. We jogged together again. It looked like he knew where he was going. I spot a black woman and her child walking along our direction. She was minding her own business.

"Do you know what time it is?" I asked seeing her face change in mood. It went from a slight smile from her child walking to a frightened stare at me and this guy pulling me around like a rag doll. I kept looking back waiting for an answer but instead I watched as she turned nudging her son away to the playground. Next thing I know, Scarecrow is holding something small as he casually threw it behind him. I looked back once more and puffs of gas emit around that mother and her child. I heard horrible screams of not two but five or more people in the park. He hit the playground area with his toxin of smoke. That was a skillful hit for a lanky guy like him.

He makes a turn into Iris street. Well-built houses arranged in neat rows seeming wealthy enough for doctors or policemen to live in. He makes a turn at this one particular house and takes out what I hear are his house keys. They jingles through his black leather gloves.

"Is this your house?" I asked watching him enter those keys into the keyhole and jiggling it around. I waited on him for an answer. He didn't feeling not surprised and pushed me entering into his house I guess before himself. He led me to a door between the living room and kitchen. He opened the knob. I looked up at him and saw his human face. His mask off. Those eyes of colour; so blue. Mine were brown. My phone jingled, "If you're happy and you know it clap your hands! *clap*clap*.." as it rang in my purse. The air felt chillier as I was thinking never to lend a friend my phone again. Somebody was calling me. I get the thought that I couldn't be at work this morning. It was probably the manager wondering where I was. I felt a cold metal touch the back of my head. It was a handgun.

"Do not answer that...keep going." He responded through the faint rings. I look back to his face. He wasn't too happy, in fact, his expression looked more upset than mine. He was mad about something, no, frustrated. There were stairs leading to his basement. I start walking down slowly, my arms half way up playing carefully with his weapon. "*clap*clap*...If you're happy and you know it and you really wanna show it, if you're happy and you know it, clap your hands..if." Any wrong move and he could shoot. I imagine myself falling down the stairs spraying brain matter and blood everywhere, my body tumbling down the and my presence disappearing in the matter of seconds. No more Eve Everdeen. The world won't even care I was here. I was allowed to stop and saw we were in a basement cellar with two chairs and a table. It hadn't appeared to be any old-looking basement. The room was perfectly spotless like a designer came in and made it photo worthy. He gestured that it sit down, still pointing the gun on the side of my head. I sat down without hesitating.

"At the time of your struggling, had you experienced any hallucinations?" He asked sitting across from me. A clipboard in one hand he held while a pen he held in the other waiting to write anything, if necessary of importance. From the looks of things, he seems to be a psychiatrist. My purse was on the desk and I had my hands tied to the chair with rope. He obviously wants me to stay. If he thinks questioning me is more important than my job, not a chance. My manager would have let me go by now from the timing of things. He rang twice now. And what a lovely tune it rang in the midst of it all.

"No. What am I here for?" I still felt sane after those injections. I'm not sure why, but I wasn't fighting him. Of course, I didn't want to die, though somebody like him I realize you can't run away from. No matter how hard you try, somebody like me cannot escape. When you want to get away from a killer, you grow scared and you cry. Your thoughts become irrational and all you want to do is respond in-cooperatively. Those are the actions that I hate. It never dawned upon me today nor does it do a person any good. In fact, it makes you look easy to read; crying for help at your killer, "Let me go!" or "Why are you doing this?!". I'd rather question their motives and be partly cooperative. That is how you survive. Not waiting for somebody, anybody like a damsel in distress.

"I need to run a few tests on your mind. If you pass, I keep you alive. If you.." His eyes flickered.

"Scream, I _will_ kill you." Was that a sick twisted smirk I just saw? I swear his lips twitched just now. I felt a slight chill on my skin creating goose bumps. It wasn't the cold that got them there. I gulped the extra saliva in my mouth, feeling my wrists become sweaty and tangled in the rope.

"What kind of tests are they?"

"Surely to send daggers up your spine and tremble with fear. Alright, here is question number one." He clicked his pen and glanced down at his paper. He sounded very smooth, casual and repetitive like he had said it many times. I might not have been his first questionnaire person he dealt with.

"What do you fear?" His eyes met with mine. Those icy blues penetrating through my thoughts. It's like he was scanning me. My every move.

Be calm. There is no reason to freak out. Right now, he's playing as the psychiatrist and I as his patient. All of this felt crazy. The whole act and how he put me here. The police. I scoff. If they even cared they could have caught every bad guy by now in Gotham city. All they do is shoot homeless people and hide their addictive sinful ways for reputation.

I felt an itch on my nose and ignored it. I remembered back to the times I had nightmares as a child. In those dreams, I was continuously drowning in water. Either that or my friends would force my head to stay under the water.

"Drowning." It had taken me a few seconds to respond.

"List as many you can think of. After that, I would like you to call them out in order from one to ten. One being the most feared of."

"And what makes this _appointment_ more important than my job?"

"Miss.." He paused.

"Eve. Eve Everdeen." I pronounce, lifting my chin.

"Miss, Everdeen. You are my patient. I understand that you would like to be at your job. But today, I need you to stay here with me. I am curious of your potential."

"What potential? You dragged me here out of force, failed to drug me and you expect me to be your licenced patient?! I don't understand any of this!" I spat.

"I can see..." His hand went under his mouth, slumping forward contemplating over something I couldn't detect. I watched his brows furrow and then his eyes lookup.

"Go on now. Name your fears." He said. I huffed in annoyance. Now he wasn't cooperating to answer my question. He wasn't being open with me. I stared back noticing that he understood something. I can only imagine his mind racing in thoughts. His pen at the ready.

"Vicious animals...Fear of heights. I think that's all."

"Now, name them one through ten for me."

"But I only named three." I heard him sigh picking up the sound of adjusting his glasses. Did he just get impatient with me?

"Heights, one. Animals, no, wait. Put in vicious animals first."

"Two, heights. Third, drowning. Fourth, snakes. Fifth... I can't think of anything else."

"That's alright. We will find out...other ways." I hear content in his voice. A light chuckle came from under his breath. My skin crawled from the way he said that. He's hiding something. Answer me this, scarecrow.

"What is your motive with me?" I asked narrowing my eyes at him.

"I'm afraid you will have to wait until tomorrow to ask me. Today I am questioning you in order for this to be a successful session."

"What _about_ tomorrow? I thought you were," He cut me off.

"Going to let you go? Oh, Miss Everdeen. You have already failed at question one." A smile plastered on his face. His jaw line tipped down, making his direct eyes seep into my persona. He wants to know everything I know and more. Hmm...not quite; he's looking for something. A detect for my escape perhaps?

"Will there be a chance that I pass?"

"Possibly." I heard his words covering over a detectable lie. He plans on winning no matter what. I try to relax my nerves closing my eyes. I think of happy thoughts. A family reunion; friends and family all together with me for a big event. All together at the dining table in peaceful harmony. Nothing could destroy this moment. I start hearing a musical instrument play. I sway inside my visual self, being completely safe and content at the moment. I open my eyes. I saw a mug. He put a mug to my face.

"Take it. Its coffee wish five spoonfuls of sugar." I couldn't move my hands to grab the coffee. He bent down watching my face change in mood. I wanted to say something sarcastic about this situation. His face expressed more at ease with me. Of course. He's in love with dominance. I feel the ceramic mug slightly being pressed against my pouting lips. Just before I feel the steaming coffee connect to my mouth, I breathe in the smell and hold on in case it burns my tongue. It fills my mouth with steaming hot liquid. I swallow the coffee struggling with a muscle spasm as my tongue did, in fact, burn. He looked at me with a smirk and then sat back down. I could feel the corner of my eyes water from the pain as it sung and tasted so horribly acidic. I almost screamed at that point. How did he know I liked my coffee with five sugars? The thought of him knowing irked in the corner of my mind.

I need a plan to escape through these ropes. I planned all this time as I had a broken bobby pin in my hand. If I could just use the pin and separate the knot, I could untie myself behind this chair. I looked across at the black acidic coffee before me. I can use the coffee to my potential. I remember my workplace and wished I was able to call in sick. This is all the crazy man's fault that I'm stuck here and not at my workplace. I realize that he hadn't spoken for a while. My eyes looked up. He's too busy scribbling down at his desk to notice, or even care by the looks of it. How could a man like this be so crazy? He was a stranger to me, not to mention he never told me his real name.

I play around feeling the knot between my wrists. I slide the pin from my palm to my fingers, poking through as I feel a crease in the rope to let loose. I start to struggle in the chair and I see that Scarecrow is watching me. He only stares me down observing my unpleasant expression by how uncomfortable I felt. I could tell he was enjoying this. He got up again and went over to get closer. Now literally face to face with each other, I could see every feature on his face focus to imperfections. His cheeks were high and he had days old unkempt hair. I shuffled my shoulders almost getting the ropes untied. He noticed I was up to something. His hands grabbed both my arms, shaking them violently. My hands were still firmly in the ropes. I shut my eyes in fear realizing he was making me afraid. So very afraid. He could abuse me, torture me and even kill me if he wanted to.

His mouth went up to the side of my ear. "You are my two hundredth and thirty-third test subject. All of my patients have suffered through endless tests and experiments. I plan to use you very carefully." He whispered. Every move of his kept me on the edge of what was to come next. His body stayed there as I froze through his words. He had that many patients?! When he shuffled his way backwards to stand back up, I let the ropes fall to the ground. He backs up, ready to grab whatever was at his chair.

I rush out of the chair to his desk and throw the steaming hot coffee in his face. The mug lands on the ground with a shatter. My teeth clench as his voice yells out in pain. I bolt up the stairs, heading towards the door. I felt his hand grab the back of my cardigan, pulling me down with force at the bottom of the stairs. His arms grabbed a hold of me wrapping them around my neck trying to choke what little air I just breathed. I tried breathing enough oxygen as my legs struggled to stay upright. My index and middle finger where bending as hard as they could so that I could breathe through his clasped hands over my neck. I make the attempt to put all the effort I had and I end up grasping the door's handle. Hand wavering, and slowly turning the knob, I opened the door and locked him behind the other side.

"I'm not finished with you yet subject two hundred and thirty-three! When I find you, I'll make you suffer! You'll develop phobias, seeing things with a heavy dosage. As you scream and lash out, I will be killing you in nightmares. I know who you are, Evadne! Hahahahaha!" I shuddered as he spit out my real name. I need to get out of here. As quick as I could find a solution, I spot a kitchen chair. I go over to the wooden thing dragging it to the door. I heard banging and yelling from the other side. I leaned the chair against the doorknob until it locked itself in place so he couldn't get out. I took a few steps back. The door stopped moving. All was silent. It wasn't a good silence. I booked out of there, not even bothering to close the front door.

That man has a sick and twisted head! My breath quickens as I ran down from Iris street. With no shoes on, I quicken the pace. Never again will I allow him to happen. I feel the wind whoosh past my long curled hair. He was one of the real insane criminals in Gotham. My head darted to the roof and I spot a shadowy figure. It had to be somebody else. I look down into the distance spotting the park and my pace doesn't slow itself. I took short breaths, feeling rocks and dirt pressed upon my feet. The pavement was cold. The air crispy causing my lungs to flare.

I took out my phone dialing 911. Before I pressed "call", I spot the police cars parked along the side Robinson street. They got there just in time to notice Scarecrow's bomb of toxin in the playground. I spot a police officer coming my way and I mind my own business looking for my shoes in the grass.

"Ma'am. Ma'am! We notice you aren't wearing any shoes." He said, holding my heels up in front of view. My shoes! They're safe! I pause for a second, then, snatched them away from his man hands. I watch him from the corner of my eye.

"You need to come along to the police station for further questioning." He insisted.


End file.
